This Is What Love Is Supposed To Be
by Gurlluv12
Summary: Love is hard to find, but once you find it...hold onto it.
1. Chapter 1

I stare at her, still in shock that this beautiful female is not only standing in front of me, but talking to me as well.

Spencer: "Hi im Spencer"

I finally respond and shake her hand. She then takes a seat across from me and places here books down on the table.

Ashley: "So you're a lesbian right?"

I look at her strange as she stares at me smiling.

Spencer: "Um… yeah I am. Why do you ask?"

She smiles and I begin to get excited, thinking that she might want me as much as I want her. She looks so amazing and I cant help to let my eyes trail along here body.

Ashley: "Good cause theres this favor id like to ask you"

I looked at her confused but somewhat interested and curious.

Spencer: "Sure whats the favor?"

Ashley smiled wide with her cute crinkling nose and leaned over to me. I can smell her perfume, which I can tell was Kat Von D's sinner brand. God it smells so great on her. I had to calm myself before I pounce on the poor girl and lick every inch of her.

Ashley: "You see that girl over there?"

She whispered while pointing out to a black haired girl. She was a few inches shorter than me and wore a red tang top with skinny jeans and black vans. I eyed the girl and thought she was cute in some ways.

Spencer: "Yeah, what about her?"

Ashley grinned again making my heart practically beat out of my chest.

Ashley: "Shes having a party this Saturday and im inviting you"

I looked at her confused

Spencer: "Um okay what for?"

Ashley just gave me a calm smile

Ashley: "I want you to talk to her, flirt with her. Ya know, show her some kind of interest"

I looked at her in total disbelief

Spencer: "Are you serious?"

She just responded with a light nod and smile.

Spencer: "But why?"

Ashley: "Cause shes a friend of mine and she is driving me freaking crazy talking about how hot you are and how much she wants to get with you"

I sat there stunned now. This girl is seriously hooking me up with her friend when in reality I want her.

Ashley: "Can you please do this for me?"

I looked at the brunette, whom held a pleading face. I just smiled and nodded my head, knowing ill do anything for this beautiful young woman.

Spencer: "Yes of course ill do it"

She then jumped enthusiastically

Ashley: "Alright! Now heres my cell number"

She said while writing her digits onto the palm of my hand

Ashley: "Call me up and ill give you that address"

I smiled at the brunette and watched her, when then there was a loud shout referenced to Ashley. We both turned to see a big muscle head jock, with black hair and was, in my opinion, tall as heck.

?: "Babe! Lets get me some lunch im hungry!"

He yelled rudely and controlling towards Ashley.

Ashley: "Ill be right there!"

?: "Well hurry the f*** up!"

She just sighed and rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to me.

Ashley: "Sorry that's my boyfriend Aiden"

I eyed the irritated jock.

Spencer: "Seems…controlling"

Ashley just nodded and grabbed her things and started walking toward Aiden, while still yelling to me.

Ashley: "Remember! Give me a call!"

I smiled and nodded and waved my hand to her. She then got to Aiden and he grabbed her arm and started talking to her. His face stern with anger. I watched them and noticed the fear in the young brunettes eyes as they walked off. I started feeling a turning in my stomach as I keep thinking something isn't right with him. The bell then rang and I went to my fifth period class while smiling at the numbers written on my hand.

{Spencers Prov}

I nervously drove to the house Ashley gave me directions to for the party. I didnt know whats to come of this night, but im sure just going to have hell of alot of fun. I turn the corner and immediately spot out a house with a bunch of drunken teens in the front yard and music blazing from inside the house. I drive down the block more to try to find a parking and after what seemed like hours, i found one. I parked the car and headed toward the party house. Dressed casually in a red tang top and jeans with chucks, i still seemed to get whistles from drunken guys, who seem to be looking through beer goggles as they whistle at a long haired guy whom they thought was a girl. I laugh a little as i head into the house. Paramores "Misery Business" bumping throught out the walls of the trashed home. Not really knowing anyone here i walts through the crowd in the living room to the kitchen. I then find the coolers and swiftly grab a beer and crack it open and take a sip. I lean against a door frame, watching the drunks dance in the living room when then a gentle hand was placed on my shoulder. I quickly turn to stare into the eyes of the beautiful brunette. A big smile placed on her lips. I smiled in return.

Ashley: "Well there you are. Ive been looking for you everywhere"

My heart does leaps knowing that this girl was looking for me.

Spencer: "Sorry I just got here"

She then held my wrist and started pulling me toward the backyard.

Ashley: "Its koo, now come with me"

She kept pulling me to the back and we soon stood in front of a pool. I looked at Ashley, whom scanned the crowd seeming to be looking for someone.

Ashley: "There she is!"

She said and then pulled me toward the familiar black haired girl that she pointed at when we were at school. Ashley tapped the girls shoulder and the small girl turned around. Her eyes met mine and she automatically smiled wide.

Ashley: "Abby this is Spencer. Spencer this is Abby"

The young girl offered me her hand nervously and knowing she was nervous, I shook her hand confidently.

Spencer: "Hello"

I smiled sweetly

Abby: "Um uh hi S-spencer"

I giggled a little at the stuttering young girl.

Ashley: "Well now that you two met, ima go get hammered. Bye!"

And as quickly as she came, the sexy rocker was gone.

Abby: "Sooo… you enjoying the party?"

The small black haired girl asked shyly. I smiled and took a sip of my beer while giving a gentle nod.

Spencer: "Yep I am"

A few hours passed along with a few beers being chugged. Well I wasn't chugging em, but Abby was. I stood with the poor drunken girl after her Ashley left us 2 hours and about ten beers later.

Abby: "Ssspenny!"

The girl yelled, slurring and stumbling enthusiastically.

Spencer: "Yeah Abbs?"

I said while grabbing ahold of her wrists so she wont fall over.

Abby: "Spenny your sooo niicee"

She said while laying her head on my shoulder. I can smell the strong scent of alcohol from her breath.

Spencer: "Thanks Abbs"

She just smiled and closed her eyes. I held onto her and next thing I know the girl was knocked out cold. Great this is just what I need. Everyone was already clearing out so I decided to carry the young girl to a room. One im guessing is her, since her name and pictures were plastered all over her door. After laying her on her bed, I went to search for some advil and water. After finding the pills in the bathroom cupboard, I returned to her room and placed two pills and a bottled water on her night stand. I then sat in the chair across from her bed and watched her, making sure she didn't die of her own barf. The girl flirted with me the entire night and hung onto every word I said. She was a sweet girl I admit and she is beautiful, but I couldn't feel any attraction to her. She moved a little in her bed and I got up to cover her with her blankets and sat back down. I can only think about the gorgeous brunette, whom stood with her boyfriend the entire night. He had her to his side, even when she went to go to the bathroom. I saw him standing outside of the bathrom door. Something isn't right about him, but Ashley seems to adore the jock. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued watchin the young girl in her bed. I could swear that Ashley's eyes followed me most of the night and whenever I caught her eye, shed just smile. I kept thinking of the beautiful rocker when finally sleep came over me.


	2. Chapter 2

{Spencers POV}

I was on my way to meeting Ashley at her house. She gave me the directions and it wasnt so far from my own home, so i decided i would walk. Exercise is good for me anyway. She seemed kinda edgy though when i spoke to her on the phone earlier today. I don't know whats wrong, but i hope shes okay. I kept walking and noticed that the houses seemed to get bigger and bigger the further i walk. I looked at the small paper in my hand that contained her address and stopped infront of a large driveway with the iron gates opened. I looked in awe of the mansion in front of me. Is this seriously her home? It has to be, its the address she gave me. I walked up the driveway and to the front door, feeling really out of place. I rung the door bell and waited. I soon heard footsteps running to the door and soon after, the door opened and stood the gorgeous rocker i don't get tired of seeing. She had her hair in her face and she stood curiously close to the door. I couldn't really see her face.

Ashley: "Hey Spence, um come on in"

I smiled and did as I was told. Once I stepped through the doorway I couldn't help but to stare at the insides of the huge home.

Spencer: "Wow, your home is so…big!"

She laughed a little.

Ashley: "Yeah, im kinda rich. Well my dad is anyway. He plays for Purple Venom"

I looked at her stunned. It was kinda dark in the house and her hair was still in her face.

Spencer: "NO way!"

She nodded.

Ashley: "Yep. Raife Davies"

I looked at her wide eyed again.

Spencer: "THE Raife Davis?"

She nodded with her head kinda down.

Spencer: "Wow, well arent you the lucky one"

We both laughed this time.

Ashley: "Yeah…good ole dad. Anyway, would you like something to drink?"

Spencer: "Yeah, thanks please"

She walked off towards what im guessing the kitchen and I stood looking at the insides of her mansion. I then heard a loud thud and Ashley scream. I ran quickly toward the noise and spotted bowls of left overs and cans of soda on the floor and Ashley holding her foot.

Spencer: "Are you okay?"

Ashley: "Yeah, stupid bowls fell on my foot"Spencer: "Oh geeze. Here let me help you"

I still couldn't see so I found the light switch and flipped it on and started helping her clean the mess. Once we got everything cleaned up we stood by the sink and put the opened cans of soda in. Ashley pulled her hair out of her face and what I saw made me feel like someone punched me in the stomach.

Sorry so short but more to come! Promise!

{Spencers POV}

The big, black and blue mark around her eye was completely noticeable.

Spencer: "Ash! What happened to your eye!"

She quickly stood up and looked down and crossed her arms.

Ashley: "Um…I ran into a door"

I rolled my eyes

Spencer: "Ash how dumb do you think I am?"

She glanced at me and looked back down. She scurried off to the living room before I can say anything else. I followed her and sat on the couch, close enough to talk easily to her. The black eye looking more worse in the light and causing my blood to boil.

Spencer: "Ash…did Aiden hit you?"

She let out a sigh and looked at the coffee table. Her face focused in her thoughts.

Spencer: "Ashley…did Aiden hit you?"

I asked with more authority. Her eyebrows furrowed and tears streamed down her face, as she nodded a "yes." I couldn't control my anger any longer. I stood up from the couch, with my fists clenched to my sides.

Spencer: "Who the he! Does he think he is? He cant just hit you like that! Did you report him?"

She shook her head no.

Spencer: "What? Why not?"

Ashley: "Because…"

She whispered but clearly enough for me to hear.

Spencer: "Because why Ash? He's gotta be stopped"

She looked up at me with tears sliding down her cheeks.

Ashley: "He didn't mean to do it Spence. He apologized and even gave me flowers. Im not going to report him; it was an accident"

Spencer: "WHAT!"

I didn't know it was possible for me to get more angry than I was a few moments earlier, but I did. I felt my brain pulsing at how angry I was. Everything got red and I swear it got a few temperatures hotter in the room.

Spencer: "HOW CAN YOU ACTUALLY SUPPORT HIM?"

I was long past upset .

Spencer: "You know what? Fine, whatever. If you wanna stay with him, be my guest. All I can say is though, is if you stay with him any longer. I don't see you living long enough to see your graduation day"

I stormed out of the house, not looking back at the mansion. How can she actually back up this bastard? I cant believe this. I walked all the way home, mumbling inappropriate words along the way.

{Spencers POV}

I was sitting on a lunch table in the quad, waiting for school to start, and listening to my ipod. I was listening to Hurtful by Erik Hassle. That's exactly how I felt at that moment. Hurt. Hurt that I like Ashley a lot. Hurt that her bastard of a boyfriend beats her, but I think what hurts me most of all. Is that she stood up for him. That she wants to stay with him, because she supposedly "loves" her. It breaks my heart knowing this and shes just allowing him to treat her this way. She deserves so much better. She deserves someone who will protect her and take care of her and always be there for her. Someone like…someone like me. I then heard someone talking to me. I looked up to the familiar black haired, 5'4, punker looking girl. I took out my ear phone and put on a fake smile.

Spencer: "Hey Abby"

Abby: "Hey Spencer"

Spencer: "Wanna sit?"

She nodded and sat next to me. It was awkward at first since we haven't spoken since that night she passed out for being so drunk at her party.

Abby: "I wanted to thank you…for taking care of me that night of the party"

Spencer: "No problem"

She nodded and it was once again silent. She rubbed her hands together nervously and started chewing on her bottom lip.

Abby: "Spencer, that's not how I wanted it to happen. I mean…I like you a lot and I got so nervous that night just knowing you'll be there"

I looked at her and she looked back at me. Her green eyes serious and calm.

Abby: "I didn't want to drink, but it was the only way to calm my nerves down enough to just be able to talk to you. I didn't want you to see me as another drunk girl though"

She looked down and her hands started to shake. I smiled at her innocents and of her honesty with me. I placed my hand on hers and she looked at me. I know I like Ash, but I cant be waiting on her or even if I should waste my time. I don't even know if she likes me in that way and especially if she wants to stay with that a$$whole of a boyfriend. I leaned in and kissed her lips softly. She kissed me back and placed her hand on my cheek. I felt her smiling in the kiss and we both laughed. She smiled at me and bit her bottom lip.

Abby: "Does this mean what I think it means?"

I smiled at her and nodded.

Spencer: "Yes"

She smiled wide and hugged me tight and kissed me again. This is a huge U-turn from what I wanted to happen this year, but what the heck. She seems like a really great girl.

{Abbys POV}

I cant believe im with Spencer! We've been together for a week now and im already thinking about the future with the beautiful blonde. She has been so amazing to me and i couldnt ask for more. Im in my first period chemistry class and i can feel that im smiling like an idiot. I cant wait till lunch to see my baby. The bell then rang and i quickly grabbed my things and headed to my 2nd period when i spotted Ashley. I haven't spoken to her in awhile,actually i haven't spoken to her ever since I started dating Spence. I walked up to her with a smile on my face.

Abby: "Hey Ash! Where have you been?"

I scared her a little by my enthusiasm and i giggle a little.

Abby: "Sorry, so where have you been?"

I ask more calmly this time.

Ashley: "Hey Abby and just been hanging around"

Her tone of voice was a little too sad than usual. My smile faded when i noticed her busted lip.

Abby: "What happened to your lip?"

She quickly looked down and licked her lips, trying to hide it apparently.

Ashley: "Um oh i just bit my lip while i was eating; you know how sharp my teeth are"

I looked at her and thought how weak that excuse was, but i just dropped it. Something told me she wouldnt tell me the truth about it anyway.

Abby: "Oh okay...OH! Hey! Guess what?"

She coppied my enthusiasm in a sarcastic way with a smile on her face.

Ashley: "Oh! What is it?"

I looked at her with seriousness

Abby: "Not funny Ash"

She laughed a little

Ashley: "Im sorry go ahead"

Abby: "Im dating Spencer!"

I proudly said with a smile on my face. However, Ashley looked down when i said this.

Abby: "Ash?"

Her head snapped up.

Ashley: "Huh? Oh um thats cool. Anyway Abbs i gotta go to class, ima be late"

She walked away before i can even say anything and decided to head to class myself. That was a really strange reaction to my news. I thought as i sat down in my usual seat in class. Ash is my bestfriend and i thought she'd be ecstatic to know about my news other than how she reacted to just now. Without her i wouldn't even be talking to Spencer let alone be dating her. I just decided to shrug it off and focus on my pre- cal class.

{Ashleys POV}

It was now lunch and i hurriedly got my food, well Aidens food to be exact. He says i shouldnt eat so much cause im gaining too much weight for his liking. He says i gotta be skinny to be dating the high school basketball star. I started walking to my usual table when i spotted Spencer and Abby at a table a few feet away. They were holding hands and Abby was laughing at something Spencer said. A sharp pain then hit my heart and i suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I admit i am jealous of them, they seem so perfect. They kissed and i felt hurt and betrayed for some reason. My eyes were mostly locked on Spencer though. She looks really beautiful today and all of a sudden i felt that betrayal again. Is it that im jealous of their relationship or...do i have a crush on Spencer? Spencer looked up at me and our eyes connected for a few seconds before i turned away. I cant have a crush on Spencer. Im not gay...right? I then got to the table and Aiden stood up, towering me like a monster.

Aiden: "Finally! What took you so long!"

Ashley:" I-Im sorry Aiden, the line was long"

Aiden: "Thats bull**** Ash! Jason got here way before you and he got in line later than you did"

I looked down.

Ashley: "I-Im sorry Aiden"

Next thing i know im being grabbed by the back of the neck and pulled into an empty hallway. He pushed me hard in a corner and his hand raised and quickly an firmly slapped against my cheek and my head snapped to the side. I held my cheek thinking i can make the painful burning sensation stop. I fell to the floor and started crying.

Aiden: "Never! and i mean Never lie to me again!"

He spat at the floor and walked off, while i sat there helpless with a burning cheek. I cant take this anymore, i cant take this pain. Its not worth it. I gotta leave him i gotta break up with Aiden, but i how? If i tried he'd kill me, he said so himself when we had a discussion about it. I have to get away though, he's going to kill me even when im with him. How though? How am i going to get away? I kept thinking when it finally dawned on me. I wiped my tears and hurriedly got up from the floor and walked to the only person whom i know would help me.

{Ashleys POV}

Here we go again…lunch time. My hands were shaking, my heart is racing, and my throat is dry. I had called Spencer over to my house the other day. After Aiden hit me in the hall, I knew right there and then that im sick of his crap. She came over and me and her came up with a great plan to both, expose and get him in trouble for the real person he is. I saw Aiden talking with his jock friends and I saw Spencer and Abby talking at a table a few feet away. She looked at me and smiled, assuring me everything is going to be okay. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out; here we go. I walked up to Aiden, trying to change my emotions from fear to bravery. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around and smirked.

Aiden: "What'd you want?"

Ashley: "Can I talk to you…"

I looked around at his buddies

Ashley: "Alone?"

Aiden: "Anything you gotta say to me you can say in front of my buds"

He smiled, thinking he's so cool cause he thinks he can control me. I chuckle and shake my head; ill be having the last laugh.

Ashley: "Alright then….I wanna break up"

His smile fell and his eyebrows furrowed.

Jock: "Dude! You just got dumped! Haha!"

His friends yelled and laughed at him. His face was serious and I flinched waiting for a beating to come…but nothing came. I opened one eye, then my other and looked up at him. Next thing I know, im being punched to the floor and getting kicked in the ribs. I curled up, trying to block any more damage to my ribs than hes already put on them. Tears fell from my eyes and I swear I heard something break. Then…the hits stopped. I opened my eyes slowly and I saw the security guards pulling away Aiden and Spencer was kneeled next to me.

Spencer: "Its going to be okay. Hold on the ambulances is on its way. Just hold on"

My eyes closed and my mind went black.


	3. Chapter 3

{Spencers POV}

For the second night in a row, im sitting in an uncomfortable chair next to Ashleys hospital bed. Aiden, unfortanately gave her a black eye and a broken nose, a busted lip and two cracked ribs and one broken one to go along with it. Didnt know he can do so much damage to the poor girl in such a short of a time. After being taken away by the police, Ash filed charges on him and he'll be spending a few years in the big boy house, thanks to other evidences about him abusing some of his other ex gfs. Ash was fast asleep at the moment, the drugs they gave her for the pain sure do knock her out for hours. I didnt complain though, cause i sat here and watched her. Memorized every single detail of this gorgeous girl. The way her nose crinkles before she moves from laying in an uncomfortable position, her nose does that when shes smiling too. The way she'll breath in through her nose and breath out through her mouth, pretty good considering her broken nose. Her curly locks draping on the pillow and over her shoulders while her bangs lay on her forehead. She looks so peaceful when shes asleep, so surene. She then let out a small moan and started stirring. I sat waitingly as she woke up. Finally her eyes opened sleepily and brown met blue. I gave her a smile and scooted closer to her.

Spencer: "Well hey there sleepy head"

She smiled and i moved her bangs out of her faceAshley: "Hey, how long have you been here?"

Spencer: "Since we got you here. Ive never left"

She looked at me with a strange expression at first, but then smiled.

Ashley:"Thank you for staying with me"

Spencer: "Ill always be there"

She then looked at me with that strange look again, but this time it stayed.

Spencer: "Is something wrong?"

Ashley: "I...I have a problem Spence"

I looked at her in confusion as she looked at me worried.

Spencer: "Well, um what is it? if i may ask?"

She sat in silence for a little and i can tell she was thinking.

Ashley: "I think i have a crush on my bestfriends gf"

I felt crushed knowing now that all my work was for nothing and that she likes her friends gf. Wait did she say gf? Ash isn't gay...is she?I was snapped out of my thoughts when she placed a careing hand on my cheek.

Ashley: "Spence...I think im falling for you. Your always there for me and you've never given me a reason to not like you"

I searched her eyes trying to figure out if she was pulling my leg or if she was real. All i saw, in those beautiful brown eyes, was complete honesty. I smiled and placed my hand on her hand on my cheek.

Spencer: "Ive liked you from the very beginning Ash. Since the first time i saw you in freshman year"

Ashley: "That long?"

I giggled a little and then bit my bottom lip and nodded.

Spencer: "Yeah...that long Ash, there is just something about you that makes my heart race and you always walking around in my mind"

She smiled and caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes for a brief moment and when i opened em, Ash's face was close to mine and her breathe was hitting my lips. I looked into her eyes and saw the love and beauty in this girl. Our lips were barely touching and i can already feel the softness of them. Right when we were about to fully lip lock, the door opened and we quickly pulled apart...

{Ashleys POV}

I was so close! I was close to finally kiss Spencer Carlin, when Abby comes into the room. She came with a smile on her face and flowers and a 'get well' balloon for me. I still thought it was nice of her, shes still my bestfriend. She then sat next to Spencer and kissed her fully and passionately on the lips. Then i realised...I cant do this to Abby. I cant just steal the best thing thats happened to her. I know she really likes Spence, but god i really like her too. Spencer is smiling, but i can tell that its a forced smile. A real smile would be from ear to ear and her bright blue eyes would be glistening, not dim as they are now.

Abby: "So how you doing Ash?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Abby, with feeling both jealousy and friendship.

Ashley: "Im okay, the dr said ill have to stay here for about 2 days. Just to make sure im okay i guess"

She nodded and smiled at Spencer and i watched her as she laced hers and Spencers fingers together. I think ima be sick.

Spencer: "Yeah Ash is a trooper, even though all this happened shes still smiling"

I looked at her and smiled, knowing that shes the reason im smiling and not laying in bed sleeping or crying from the pain. She smiled in return, but her eyes were bright again and her smile from ear to ear. Thats the smile i know and love.

Abby: "Yeah Ashley has always been a strong girl. Remember Ash when we were small? We were playing in the back yard and you wanted to be superman and fly?"

I covered my eyes with my hands and shook my head while laughing. Oh how i remember that day so perfectly.

Spencer: "She what?"

Abby laughed

Abby: "Lets just say she tried to be superman for a day and tried to fly off her house was crying cause she broke her arm, but she wouldnt let me get her parents cause she knew she'd be in trouble"

Spencer: "So you walked around with a broken arm all that time!"

I laughed and nodded

Ashley: "Yeah, my parents always told me not to play on the roof. For some reason i liked it up there. So i didnt want to get in trouble. My arm hurt so bad and eventually my dad noticed and took me to the hospital to get it casted"

We all laughed this time and continued to walk down memory lane and talk about the crazy stunts we pulled as kids. Then Abby got up from her seat

Abby: "Well this was nice, but i have to go. I promised my mom id help with dinner"

Me and spencer nodded and Abby gave Spencer another passionate kiss.

Abby: "Ill talk to you later babe"

Spencer: "Alright"

Abby then left, closing the door behind her. I smiled and looked over at Spencer. She wasnt smiling, but i can tell she was thinking.

Ashley: "Penny for your thoughts?"

Spencer looked up at me sadly

Spencer: "We cant do this Ash, not while im with Abby. It'll break her heart knowing that her gf is cheating on her with her bestfriend"

I let out a sigh and nodded

Ashley: "Yeah, i know...so what are we going to do?"

Spencer: "I dont know honestly"

She sighed and sat quietly

Ashley: "Well whatever you decide Spence, ill understand"

She looked at me and gave me a half smile

Spencer: "Thanks"

We sat there talking about anything and everything before she had to go home and leave me to my thoughts in this horrible place.

{Spencers POV}

Ashley or Abby, Ashley OR Abby, Ash or Abs, Ash OR Abs! Im once again thinking about which girl I should choose. Both of them are truly amazing in their own way and both know how to make me happy. Its been a week since I almost kissed Ashley in her hospital room and its also been that long since I hardly talked to her. Ive been too busy beating my brains out trying to figure what girl is right for me that I havent been really talking to anyone, except for a little 'ohs' and 'yeahs' and a few nods. I was laying flat on my bed with my arm and legs sprawled out on the blanket and one hand massaging my scalp. Then there was a knock on my door and I sighed in frustration.

Spencer: "Come in!"

My door was opened and in walked Abby. I sat up slowly while she closed my door and took a seat next to me.

Abby: "Hey baby, are you okay? You've been ignoring my calls and texts all day so I thought id come check up on you"

I can hear the worry in her voice causing to tug on my heart strings.

Spencer: "Im sorry babe, Ive just have a lot on my mind"

She took my hand and laced our fingers together.

Abby: "Wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head and sighed.

Spencer: "Not really"

Abby: "Okay then.."

I can hear the hurt and small crack in her voice. Taking that as my cue, I placed my hand on her cheek and kissed her lips softly. She kissed back and I couldn't help to let out a small moan when her teeth bit down onto my bottom lip. She then pushed me back gently on the bed and crawled ontop of me. The kiss got harder and the room became hotter. Tongues clashed for dominance and breathes became uncontrollable. My fingers tangled in her black hair as she started kissing and nipping at my neck. Next thing I know, clothes are being shredded from our bodies and skin contacted with skin. Her skin was incredibly soft against mine and she tasted so amazing that I thought id become obsessed. Tongues traveled along skin and in forbidden places. Hands slid down skin as nails grazed and scratched along it. Moans became screams, whimpers became breathless, and bodies became shook with pleasure. After everything of loving and caring for each others needs, we laid helpless and in desperate need of sleep.

Abby: "I love you Spencer"

She whispered, cutting the quietness of the room like a knife cutting butter. Her eyes were closed and a small smile on her face. She seemed happy with her words, however, my tongue stuck to the top of my mouth and my throat became dry. I was nowhere near ready to hear those words nor say them. At that moment all I could stutter out was two words.

Spencer: "Me too"

With that she fell asleep and I laid there holding her in my arms and cant help to think….what did I just do?

{Ashleys POV}

" Hey you reached Spencers cell, I cant answer the phone right now, but be sure to leave a message and ill call you back as soon as I can"

Ugh! I shut my cell phone closed as I got Spencers voicemail once again. She hasn't spoken to me ever since that day at the hospital. Shes been avoiding me at school and I know she is, cause every time I see her and start walking to her she pretends she didn't see me coming and walks off to class. Why is she acting this way? All I want is to talk to her about us and about if she'll be leaving Abby or not. Im laying on my couch completely bored out of my mind, when I started hearing a weird scratching noise against the front door. I ignored it thinking it was nothing, but then I heard a small whimper. I got up from the couch and opened the front door expecting to see a human there, but instead I look down at a small golden retriever pup.

Ashley: "Aww what are you doing here little guy?"

I picked the pup up and started playing with its paw. I looked around outside to see if I could spot the owner, but nothing. I checked around its neck, trying to find a collar or some kind of identification, but nothing.

Ashley: "Aw are you homeless little guy?"

I took him inside the house and closed the door behind me. I sat on the living room floor and started playing with him. His little legs making him jump and hop everywhere. He is so cute, I have to keep him. I kept playing with him, when the door bell rang. I picked up the pup and walked to the front door and opened it cautiously. Spencer stood there shifting foot from foot and looking down with her hands behind her back.

Ashley: "Hey Spence"

Spencer: "Hey Ash, um im so sorry I havent been talking to you. Ive just been having…"

Her head raised and she noticed the pup in my hands and a huge smile covered her face.

Spencer: "Oh my god! What a cute puppy!"

She immediately started petting the pup and he responded by licking at her hand. I smiled while watching her. She looked so cute herself. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, while her bangs hung loosely on the side of her face. She was wearing a simple blue tang top and her jeans, but she looked amazingly beautiful to me.

Spencer: "Whos pup is it?"

Ashley: "Im not sure, I just found it today. It was scratching at my front door, but im thinking of keeping him"She looked at me with a smile

Spencer: "Really?"

Ashley: "Yeah why not? I never had a pup before"

She nodded and kept petting the pup

Ashley: "Um do you wanna come in?"

She looked up at me and nodded again while stepping inside and I closed the door behind her.

Ashley : "Come on lets go up to my room"She followed me upstairs to my room and I let her carry the pup on the way. We got to my room and I closed the door and sat on my queen sized bed. I watched her play with the pup for a few more minutes and finally thought about how we needed to talk.

Ashley: "Spence?"

Spencer: "Yeah?"

She questioned without looking at me.

Ashley: "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Her smile faded and she looked at me, finally sitting up straight.

Spencer: "I don't know Ash, ive just been thinking about us and Abs"

She let out a sigh and looked down, making me prepare for the worst.

Spencer: "Ive had a huge crush on you ever since I saw you in history class freshman year Ash. Ive always had the dream to one day be your girl and now that I have the chance…I just don't know what to do. Now that ive gotten to know Abs, I realized how amazing she really is and it just makes the decision even harder"

I sat there swallowing the lump in my throat and trying to hold back my tears.

Spencer: "I just need some more time to decide Ash"

I nodded and looked down mumbling.

Ashley: "So what do we do till then? I jus cant wait for you forever Spence"

Spencer: "I know…I know"

I sighed and shook my head, not believing what I was about to say.

Ashley: "Maybe…maybe you should just stay with Abs, Spencer"

I can feel her eyes on me, but I didn't dare to look into the blue orbs.

Spencer: "W-what? Why? You don't wanna be with me?"

Ashley: "I do, I really do…its jus…this has gotten so complicated and I just…I don't know"

Next thing I know, my head is being lifted and soft lips are being pressed to mine. She kissed me with passion and I can tell with a hint of lust. I kissed her back and opened my mouth to receive her tongue that was licking at my bottom lip. It started getting heated and we laid back on the bed. Me on top of her and kissing her. God her lips are so soft, her mouth is so inviting, and her tongue makes me crave more of her. I can taste her luscious strawberry kiwi lip balm. I moaned when her hands slid up under the back of my shirt. We were getting so into it when we heard a small bark. Totally forgetting about the pup and we quickly stopped and looked its way. We started laughing and yet we stood in our position. I smiled laughing while looking at Spence, but then something caught my eye that made me quickly stop. The big reddish mark on her neck, definitely knowing that it didn't come from me. I got up off of her and stood from my bed, while she looked at me confused.

Spencer: "What happened? Whats wrong?"

I stood with my arms crossed.

Ashley: "I cant do this, I cant sleep with you or do things like this. Its just not fair, not to Abby and not to me"

Spencer: "But..but I thought"

Ashley: "Well you thought wrong. Im NOT going to do anything with you unless you leave Abby"

She looked at me confused and I can tell her eyes were glossy from threatening tears. I didn't care though, it was me or Abby and that dang strawberry hickey on her neck made it more convincing for me to put my foot down on this decision.

Spencer: "Alright…Alright Ash I understand"

She got up from the bed and walked to me.

Spencer: "I better go, ill talk to you later"

She kissed my cheek softly and left my room and I heard the front door close. I sat on my bed and started sobbing into my hands. I want to be with her so bad, but I cant do that to myself. I cant allow her to still be with Abby and get all the way with me too. Its jus not how it works in Ashley Davies' book. The flashing image of her hickey still filling my mind made me angry and hurt at the same time. I opened my door and ran down stairs and went to the liquor cabinet and grabbed the Jack Daniels and opened it. The strong smell immediately invaded my nostrils and then I took a huge swig. The burning of the alcohol made my throat hurt, but I didn't care. I just needed this, needed something to help numb me, something to help get rid of the images of the hickey on her neck. The images of Abby's hands and lips being on the girl I so wanna be with.


	4. Chapter 4

{Abbys POV}

Okay {is it just me or has Spencer been really distant? I mean shes with me and smiling and everything, but I cant help that shes hiding something. I was sitting at a table in the burger joint down the street from our school, waiting for Spence to return with our food. She said she needed to talk to me about something. I don't know what, so ive been thinking about that too. Spencer returned and placed the food down and handed my corn dog and fried, while she ate her burger. She kept looking down at her food so I knew something was on her mind.

Abby: "Babe, what is it? You've been distant for days now"

I looked around and leaned over to her and whispered

Abby: "Was I THAT bad in bed the other day. I can get better I havent done it with a girl in a very long time"

She looked at me and giggled while trying to swallow her food. I sat back in my chair and took her hand and intertwined our fingers, immediately feeling my heart skip at the touch of her soft skin.

Spencer: "Its not that babe you were amazing"

I can feel myself blush and squeezed her hand gently.

Abby: "Then what is it?"

She sighed and looked down as if she was thinking again. I realized this might be bigger news than I thought.

Spencer: "Abs…we need to talk"

My heart dropped and I tried to hold back the tears. Those are the four words no one wants to hear when they are in a relationship. Its just the code to breaking up with someone. She cant be breaking up with me already? Not now! Not after a gave her my heart and body! I watched as she bit her bottom lip nervously and she sighed

Spencer: "I was…um I wanted to…uh"

Abby: "You wanted to what Spencer?"

She looked at me with her blue eyes, her golden hair cascaded onto her shoulders beautifully. Half of me wanted to kiss her and the other half was scared to hear what she had to say.

Spencer: "I wanted to….ugh I just wanted to know if you would like to go to Greys this weekend with me?"

I smiled at her and she smiled in return. I leaned over the table and kissed her lips, tasting a mixture of ketchup, salt, and strawberry kiwi. She kissed me back and held my hand tightly as I sat back down in my seat.

Abby: "Yes of course id go with you. Hey did you know Ashley would be performing there Saturday? We can check her out"

Spencer: "What do you mean she performs?"

I looked at her confused

Abby: "She sings and plays the guitar. She didn't tell you?"

She looked down and I can see a hurt expression on her face

Spencer: "No she never told me"

Abby: "Oh, um well yeah shes going to be there. Wow I thought she'd tell you as much as you guys talk"

Spence stood quiet and I took the deliberate chance to move her strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

Abby: "Ash performs at 8,So when do you wanna pick me up Saturday babe?"

She looked at me and smiled a little

Spencer: "Well how about 7? That way we can get a good parking and get situated before she goes on"

I smiled and nodded

Abby: "Alright sounds good to me"

We sat and ate while we talked about school and our families, till she drove me home.

{Spencers POV}

Its Saturday and I have to pick up Abby in less than an hour and im still trying to figure out what to wear to the club. Jeans and halter top? No not sexy enough. Mini skirt and t shirt? Hell no too plain. Oh here we go. I slipped on my black strapless dress. It shaped my every curve and it stopped high up on my toned thighs. The also gave my chest a good perky lift so I loved it. I put on my strappy heals and decided to put my hair half up and half down. I curled the ends of my hairs and let my bangs swipe across my forehead. I put my final touches of make up and one long look in the mirror. I had to say that I looked freaking hot. I smiled and left my room practically running downstairs.

Spencer: "Dad! Im going out! Be back home before 12!"

Dad: "Alright! Be careful!"

I left the house and jumped in my car and hurried off to Abby's house. Once I got there, she already saw me pulling up and walked out the house toward my car. My mouth dropped at the sight of her. She decided on a strapless white top that cut to a v down her chest and stopped short enough for her toned stomach to show. I can see her belly button piercing in the dim lighting. She wore a short denim skirt that showed her toned and tanned legs beautifully. Her long black hair cascaded down her shoulders and were also curled. Dang she looked so yummy, I couldn't help to think of doing her in the car instead of going to a night club. However, I really wanted to see Ash as well, so I quickly got rid of that thought. She got in my car and gave me a passionate kiss and eyed me up and down.

Abby: "Wow you look hot babe"

I couldn't help but to blush a little

Spencer: "Thank you and so do you! I don't know if I can keep my hands off you tonight"

She giggled and put on her seatbelt

Abby: "Well ill have no problem with that"

She gave me a naughty smile that made me wetten a little. I drove off towards Grey trying not to take the poor girl right there and then. We finally found a parking space and since we are two very sexy girls, the bouncers let us in right away. Grumbles came loudly from the long line of people who have been waiting to get in. Abby held my hand and followed me in. The loud music bumping rhythmically with the beat of my now fast paced heart. The crowds of people on the dance floor going crazy to Ke$has "Tik Tok." We found an empty booth close to the stage and sat in. I can see a guitar and microphone stand near it.

Spencer: "Ima get drinks okay?"

I told Abby and slid my way past the crowd of drunken people and finally got to the bar. I asked for a coke mixed with tequila and got Abby a regular diet coke since she doesn't drink anymore. Ever since that night she first met me, she swore off the stuff for good. I paid for the drinks and tried to head back to the booth, trying not to spill the drinks on the way. I got to the booth and saw that some guy was trying to hit on Abby. His arm draped around her shoulder and her desperately trying to push him away. I put the drinks down on the table and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the booth. I quickly twisted his arm behind his back and he replied with a yelp.

Spencer: "Touch my girl or me tonight and I swear your arm wont be the only thing I break"

I let him go and pushed him toward the crowd and he took off angrily. I sat back in the booth and held Abby.

Spencer: "Are you alright babe?"

She nodded and held me tight. The music then shut off and a guy came up to the michrophone and tried to calm the drunken crowd.

Announcer: "We have a special guest tonight. Offspring of the Raife Davies from Purple Venom, the lovely Ms. Ashley Davies!"

The crowd cheered and roared. Im figuring she performed her before, seeming as these people knew who she was. Ashley then appeared on stage and took her acoustic Gibson guitar on her lap and adjusted the mich stand to her level.

Ashley: "Hey everyone! Good to be playing for you guys again and I really hope you enjoy! This one is called wonder wall by Oasis"

She strummed the guitar and started playing. I watched her fingers slide up and down the neck of the guitar. Pressing firmly down onto each string and fret. She took a breath and sang into the michrophone.

Today is gonna be the day That they're gonna throw it back to you By now you should've somehow Realized what you gotta do I don't believe that anybody Feels the way I do about you now Backbeat the word was on the street That the fire in your heart is out I'm sure you've heard it all before But you never really had a doubt I don't believe that anybody feels The way I do about you now And all the roads we have to walk along are winding And all the lights that lead us there are blinding There are many things that I would Like to say to you I don't know how Because maybe You're gonna be the one who saves me ? And after all You're my wonderwall Today was gonna be the day? But they'll never throw it back to you By now you should've somehow Realized what you're not to do I don't believe that anybody Feels the way I do About you now And all the roads that lead to you were winding And all the lights that light the way are blinding There are many things that I would like to say to you I don't know how I said maybe You're gonna be the one who saves me ? And after all You're my wonderwall I said maybe You're gonna be the one who saves me ? And after an You're my wonderwall Said maybe You're gonna be the one that saves me You're gonna be the one that saves me You're gonna be the one that saves me

She ended the song with the last strum of her guitar and the crowd cheered and whistled. I sat there stunned at how beautiful her voice sounded. Her voice sounded like angels. Still holding the huskiness of her voice, but not overpowering her vocals.

Abby: "Shes really good huh?"

I nodded not even looking at Abby. My heart dropping realizing that Ash was staring at me the whole entire time she sang the song. She smiled at me and then continued to play a few more songs. I watched her in awe for the rest of the night and when Abby got tired she told me that she wanted to go home. I left disappointed that I couldn't hear anymore of Ash and took Abby home. I can tell she was upset from me not paying any attention to her the entire night. I got her home and she left without kissing me, but just saying "thanks" and left to go in her house. I got home thinking about how im going to hear it from her tomorrow, but I didn't care. Listening to Ash perform tonight was the best night ive had in a long time. I went to bed just hearing her singing in my mind.

{Ashleys POV}

Ugh I hate Mondays, there just another reminder that it's the beginning of the week and we have to wait 4 more days till Friday. I was walking up to the school still rubbing sleep out of my eyes. Im so not a morning person. I rather sleep in bed till noon and still wanna sleep more. Saturday was amazing; just able to sing on that stage again made me feel alive. On top of that, Spencer was there to see it all. I was able to see her from where I was sitting on stage and all I could do was look into her beautiful eyes and sing my entire soul to her. She was drawn into me too, her eyes never left me. She looked so beautiful, I had to keep myself from jumping off the stage and running to kiss her right there and then. I noticed she was with Abby though and she also looked stunning. I figured it was supposed to be a date between them. I remember seeing that bad glare Abby was giving Spence cause Spence was paying no attention to her. I started laughing out loud and then I was nudged gently. I turned and smiled at the beautiful blonde.

Spencer: "What you laughing at, huh?"

Ashley: "Haha nothing, just laughing about my dumb thoughts"

Spencer: "Oh? Care to share?"

I opened my mouth to tell her when I was interrupted by a loud "SPENCER!" We both turned to see Abby stomping our way. Whoa she looks really ticked off. I glanced at Spence and she looked pale as a ghost.

Abby: "Spencer, can I talk to you…NOW?"

I swear I heard Spencer gulp in fear as she nodded slowly. Abby glared at me while pulling Spencer away for some privacy. She just pulled her a little distance from me where I was out of ear shot. I stood there and watched Spencer stand as still as a statue, while Abby flailed her arms around like a mad woman and yelling at Spence. Everyone stopped and watched the arguing couple. Spencer had said something to Abby that made her stop and get a serious expression. Spencer had her arms crossed and she was looking down at her feet while talking to Abby. I can see tears streaming down Abbys cheeks and everyone was able to hear her outburst.

Abby: "Is it someone else! Tell me Spencer! Is there another girl?"

I can feel my eyes widen and my heart race like crazy. Did Spencer just do what I think she did? If she did, then did she tell Abby about us? About our feelings for each other? I watched my best friend cry her eyes out and run to the hallways, while Spencer stood there looking down at her feet. I took the chance to find out what just happened and walked over to the girl.

Ashley: "Hey"

I whispered softly and she turned to me I hugged her and I felt her tears on my shoulder as she hugged me.

Ashley: "Shh, its okay sweetie"

She just continued to cry and I wanted to cry so bad with her. It was tearing me apart hearing her sob and her tears soaking my shirt. I couldn't do nothing, but just hold her and stroke my fingers through her silky locks of hair. The bell then rang and I knew that Spence was in no condition to stay the day having to go through six periods of torture.

Ashley: "Spence? Would you like to just skip school and go get something to eat? We can still catch breakfast if you'd like?"

She nodded through her tears and I kissed her temple. She let me hold her and lead her to my car and we drove off. The only thought in my head was taking care of Spencer and being there for her. I felt my pocked vibrate and once I got to a red light, I took it out.

Abby txt: "Hey Ash, can I plz cum over? I culd rlly use my bff…Spencer broke up with me"

I put my phone away not bothering to reply. I looked at Spencer, her forehead bounced a little against the moving vehicles window. She looked pale and her mascara was a little runny. I handed her a tissue so she can clean herself up. She took it, but stood silent the whole time. I couldn't believe it. She did it. She actually broke up with Abby. All I can think about now is…am I going to be able to be with Spencer Carlin?


	5. Chapter 5

{Spencers POV}

Ash and I were sitting in a booth at Denny's. We sat in silence while drinking our coffees. I washed my face of tear stains and mascara when we got here, but I can still feel tears threatening to spill over. I never thought breaking up with Abby will affect me this way. I felt like my heart broke a little when I saw her reaction. I couldn't even stare her in the face cause I felt so bad. The waitress came and took our orders.

Ashley: "Ill have the Lumber Jack meal . What about you Spence?"

I can feel hers and the waitress eyes on me. I wasn't hungry but I didn't want to hurt Ash's feelings either.

Spencer: "Ill have the French Toast Platter please"

The waitress wrote it down while giving us and over view of our orders and left when we agreed it was right. We continued to sit in an awkward silence when finally Ash cleared her throat.

Ashley: "Spence…What happened back there?"

I sat quiet for a sec, not really wanting to answer that question.

Spencer: 'I…I broke it off with Abby"

I looked at Ashley and all I can see was sympathy in her eyes. I can tell all she was worried about is me. She took my hand and rubbed her thumb on the back of it, letting me know it was ok to keep going.

Spencer: "She just kept getting so jealous. She'll flip out any time I talk to a girl. She'd sometimes get mad at me if I would even hold open a door for another girl"

Ashley: "Wow really?"

I nodded silently

Spencer: "It was driving me crazy. Saturday she got so mad jus cause I watched you perform the whole night instead of talking to her. How can I hear your music and get the feel of it, if all she wants to talk about is s3x and college? Its tiring after awhile"

Ashley nodded

Ashley: "Gee I didn't know she was that bad. How come you never told me?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

Spencer: "Not sure. Its jus I know she's your best friend and all. So I didn't wanna say anything bad about her"

Ashley laughed

Ashley: "Spencer ive been wanting to be with you for awhile now. I know best friends come first but right now you're my best friend and I wanna be there for you whenever you need me. Whether it being a girlfriend or just a friend"

I smiled at her and held her hand tight. The food then came and we ate and talked about how we're going to still be able to talk in public without Abby flipping out and about our junior/ senior prom. Ash is a senior and im a junior. I know ill miss Ash so much when she leaves but she promises me she'll keep in contact with me and see me as much as she can. She's planning on pursuing music and hopefully being successful in it just like her father, except with all the failed marriages. Im proud o her. She's a wonderful singer and I know she'll make it. We continued to talk and laugh, making me feel so much better and remembering why she makes my life seem so much easier.

{Ashleys POV}

I finally come home from spending my day with Spencer. After eating, we decided to go to the pier and look around. We had gotten those matching fake airbrush tattoos. I have a real tat, but Spencer wasn't so positive of getting a real one, even though I tried convincing her. We laughed about it when I told her she should get "Too Hot To Touch" tatted on her, but she didn't go for it. I thought it would be cool. I laughed to myself as I beeped my car locked. I turned and noticed Abby sitting on my porch swing. I looked down and let out a deep breath and looked at her with a smile.

Ashley: "Hey Abs! Are you okay?"

She sat there with her arms crossed and obviously having a mixed emotion between anger and sadness.

Abby: "Where were you today? You didn't answer my text"

Ashley: "I didn't have my phone with me"

She just sighed and pointed at my pants. I looked down realizing my phone was sticking out of my pocket a little. Dang it to my wanting of wearing tight jeans.

Abby: "Whats going on Ash?"

I sighed and decided id sit next to her.

Ashley: "Nothing is wrong Abs. Im just busy lately"

Abby: "Busy doing what? Your music?"

Ashley: "Um yeah my music. I wanna get that on track before I graduate, so that I can get my life started"

She just nodded and looked down .

Abby: "…and busy doing my girlfriend"

She whispered it, but I heard her words clearly.

Ashley: "What?"

She looked at me, her arms still crossed against her chest.

Abby: "I know your with Spencer, Ash. How dumb do you think I am?"

I looked at her in disbelief.

Ashley: "I am not with Spencer Abby. Im straight, remember?"

She laughed and looked up at the porch ceiling.

Abby: "I have known you been gay or at least bi for awhile now Ash. You don't fool me when I see you check out girls, but try not to make it too obvious. Ive been a lesbian since I was 13; I KNOW how a gay girl would look at girls"

I didn't know what to say. Abby's been my best friend since middle school and she never brought it up to me that ive been having attractions to girls. I didn't notice it till I met Spence.

Abby: "Ash…are you with Spencer? Please…please tell me that im wrong"

I looked at her and noticed tears sliding down her cheeks. I want to tell her the truth, but then I didn't want to hurt her any more than she already is. Telling her will make me lose my friend and being able to be with Spencer. Not telling her will let me keep her friendship, but me and Spence will always have to hide our relationship…or even if we have a relationship at all.

Ashley: "Abby…im not with Spencer. We just became good friends, that's all"

She looked at me and stared in my eyes. She knows when im lying or not. She finally smiled a little and held me tight, while sobbing into my shoulder.

Abby: "How can she do this? How can she leave me like that? I thought everything was going fine!"

I just held onto her tight and tried to console her the best I can.

{Aidens POV}

I finally was bailed out by my dad yesterday. It took awhile jus for our lawyer to convince the judge to at least put me on bail. She did but also with 2 months of probation. Man I swear ill get back at Ashley and that blonde chick for putting me in that hell hold. The girl needed a little discipline for what she did to me. Humiliating me in front of my friends, not to mention our whole school. No one embarrasses Aiden Dennison…NO ONE!

{Spencers POV}

I was sitting at the dining room table, having my usual dinner date with my family. My dad had made his awesome lasagna and break sticks. That man sure knows how to cook and yet he never made a career out of it. Just rather be a psychologist and come home to us to cook dinner while my mom stays late at the ER. However, tonight she got it off so that she can come home to tell us some good news.

Spencer: "So mom, what was the big news you wanted to tell us?"

My older brothers Glen and Clay agreed with nods and bunches of food in their mouths. My mom smiled at me and everyone and set down her fork.

Paula: "Well, I noticed that you kids havent seemed so active or anything lately. Well except for Spencers day of skipping school"

She glared at me a little, giving me that "oh yeah, I know what you did" kinda look. I just looked down and stuck a piece of food in my mouth.

Paula: "So I paid two tickets for Katie and Alex to come out here"

My mouth suddenly went dry and I practically choked on my food. My mom and dad smiled while my brothers rooted for their friend Alex coming to visit. I, on the other hand, wasn't too excited to see my friend Katie. Well more like my ex girlfriend from when I lived in Ohio before we moved here my freshman year. We had an ugly break up. She had chosen to do drugs over our relationship, which killed me. When I found out that she slept with her dealer every once in awhile to get a good hit, I called it quits. I loved her though and she did love me. When she wasn't on drugs, she was the most loveable and caring girl I have ever known. The drugs took over though and ended our relationship at a short 5 months. It broke my heart, but once I had found out we were moving, I knew I was able to get away from all the pain and memories Ohio held. I havent spoken to her in about 2 years and it just made me wonder what its going to be like seeing her again.

{Ashleys POV}

Ashley: "Well hey there cutie"

I spoke into my cell phone and smiled. The girl ive been dreaming about for night after night was on the other end and just knowing that made my heart beat faster.

Spencer: "Hey beautiful, what you up to? I hope I didn't like disturb you or anything?"

Ashley: "No…well kinda. Abby is here"

Spencer: "WHAT!"

I had to pull the phone away from my ear from my rattling ear drum after that outburst. Once I knew I could still hear, I put it back.

Ashley: "Yeah, she was here when I got home from dropping you off "

Spencer: "What is she doing there?"

I had to laugh

Ashley: "What do you think Spence? Im her best friend and remember? Your broke up with her, so of course shes going to come to me for comfort"

Spencer: "HaHa alright Ms. Smarty Pants. So um you know how we were supposed to hang out this weekend?"

I smiled knowing exactly what she was talking about. Just thinking about being alone with Spence can make any girl happy…well any gay girl.

Ashley: "Yeah. We're still on for Greys right? ?"

Spencer: "Um…well not quite.."

My smile dropped. Not quite? What?

Ashley: "What? Why? Something come up?

Spencer: "Ugh my mom thought that me and my brothers weren't socializing enough, so she decided to invite two of our friends back home from Ohio"

Ashley: "Okay 1: You lived in Ohio? And 2: Why is this a problem? How come they cant just go with us when we go out?"

Spencer: "Really? You'd give up our alone time for that?"

Ashley: "Yeah, at least we'll still be able to spend time together. Right?"

Spencer: "Yeah well…I need to tell you something"

Right when Spence was going to tell me, Abby came back from making snacks for us.

Abby: "Okay I got popcorn, candy, and of course the healer of all heartbreaks, chocolate ice cream…Who you talking to?"

I looked at her and tried to think of an excuse.

Ashley: "Well I thought id order pizza too"

Abby: "Oh awesome! My fav"

Ashley: "I know. So yeah ill take one large extra cheese pizza"

Spencer: "You what?"

Ashley: "Yes, twenty minutes? Sounds good thank you"

Spencer: "Wait what? Ash -"

I hung up the cell before Abby can figure out I was actually talking to Spencer. God I feel so bad, I just hung up on her. I quickly texted her a sorry and put my phone on silent and left it on the dresser. I had to make another excuse so that I can order the pizza that's REALLY coming.

Ashley: "Hey im going to use the restroom. Be right back"

Abby: "Okay"

She was already comfortable on my couch and in front of the tv eating popcorn. I grabbed my cell and hurried into the bathroom and quickly and quietly made the order. I came back to the room to find Abby watching the tv with tears running down her cheeks. I looked over to what movie she picked and of course, she had to pick Spencers favorite movie, Moulin Rouge. I sat down next to her.

Ashley: "Abs, why pick this movie if you know it just reminds you of her?"

Abby: "Shh, just watch"

I sighed and sat there watching the movie and finally understanding why Spence liked it so much. Everything he was saying. Everything about love is like oxygen, love is like many splendid things…all you need is love. Spencer makes me feel like that and thanks to her…I finally know the meaning of those words


	6. Chapter 6

{Spencers POV}

This week went way too fast for my liking. Ash and I spent as much time as we could together, but it was hard considering Abby wouldn't allow her to get even two feet near me. Abby won't speak to me nor even look at me. Ash tells me that she's really heartbroken and that she even says that im dead to her. I didn't mean to hurt her that bad. Ash and I are taking it slow, literally like a snail slow. We don't want Abby getting curious about us. It was amazing when Ash basically kidnapped me from my house to take me to the beach. We sat under the pier docks and talked for hours. We talked about everything and anything. It was late and I was freezing considering Ashley threw us into the ice cold sea. I wanted to kill her, but I couldn't. She was just too cute with her puppy dog face and not to mention the kiss gave her some cookie points. So now its Friday and im waiting with my brothers at LAX for Alex and Katie's plane to land. Im so not looking forward to seeing them, but I cant do nothing about it. I just have to breath and deal with it.

Glen: "Alex! Hey Alex! Over here!"

My idiot brother jumped like a monkey and waved down his friend. I looked over and spotted Alex. Dang! what happened to him! I stood up to greet him and yet he still towered me. He was at least 6 feet and the dude was built! I swear he could take Aiden! His black long haired laid on his shoulders and his blue eyes can make any girls heart race. He was always the rocker boy in our group of friends. The boy was talented and now that I think of it. He reminds me so much of Ashley.

Alex: "Spenny!"

He yelled smiling and hugged me tight and I hugged him the best I could for a girl who's arms are pinned to her sides. He finally let me go and I was able to breath.

?: "Geeze Alex don't kill the girl now"

I turned around at the familiar husky voice. There she was, the girl that stole my heart and the first one to break it. The 5'5, straight, flowing brunette haired girl stood in front of me. Her beautiful golden brown eyes stared into mine. Her full pink lips smirked with a smile. A piercing vacant her bottom lip and one on her left nostril shined perfectly. Her chest teased me through her black tang top and her tight jeans made my mind go wild. My throat was dry and she knew she was the cause of it.

Spencer: "H-hey K-Katie"

I stuttered like an idiot and now she really was sure that she was the cause of my nervousness.

Katie: "Hey Spence, your looking good"

She smiled while eyeing me up and down.

Spencer: "Umm…thanks"

Glen: "Your definitely looking good yourself Kat"

I rolled my eyes at my brothers stupidity and Katie just smiled at him.

Katie: "Thanks Glen, but remember, I don't play on your team"

Glen: "Aww come on Kat. I can give you way more than the opposite team can give you"

He smiled and gestured his hands along his, so called, rip body. Clay just smacked the back of his head.

Clay: "Dude shut up. You know she don't want you"

Glen then looked down defeated, while everyone laughed except Katie and I. She just continued to look at me while I stood with my arm close to my side and my eyes glued to the floor. This is going to be a looong weekend.

{Ashleys POV}

Whoo! Its Saturday and im so ecstatic because tonight im supposed to go out with Spencer and her friends. I know it was supposed to be our night alone together, but its cool that I get to meet people that grew up with Spence in Ohio. Kyla came running into my room. My sister and my only one from what I know. I didn't know I had a sister till last year when my dad came home and introduced her to my mom and I. We weren't the best of friends at first, but after taking care of each other through heartbreaks and her aiding me when Aiden would hurt me; we became best friends and greater sisters.

Kyla: "Hey! Aww you look so pretty! Oh and Spencer is here so try to hurry. Shes downstairs"

Ashley: "Alright ill be down in just a sec"

She then left and I got up from sitting in front of my mirror to fix my make up. I gave one more look over and smiled knowing that I look so freakin hot and Spence wouldn't be able to keep her hands off of me. I grabbed my cell and put it in my jean skirt pocket and headed down stairs. I smiled once Spence came into view and I watched as her jaw practically fell to the floor.

Spencer: "Wow…you look…you look"

I just chuckled

Ashley: "Well thank you"

I went down the last few steps and stood in front of her. She smiled at me and leaned in to give me the sweetest kiss. I held onto the kiss a little longer cause I missed her lips so much. I havent kissed her in awhile cause of the whole Abby think and lately her mom has been wanting her home to get ready for their visitors. She pulled away and her eyes seemed more bright and live compared to how dim they were earlier.

Spencer: "Hey there"

I laughed and smiled

Ashley: "Hey you"

She held my lower back and my chest was pressed into hers. I can already feel the wetness seep through the thin material that's covering my female love area. God this girl can drive me so crazy by just the way she looks at me.

Spencer: "You ready to go? The morons in the car are probably getting uneasy"

Ashley: "Yeah sure"

We then left my mansion of a home and headed to her car. Everyone seemed to be in there, except I didn't recognize to of the people. I guessed they were her friends from Ohio.

Spencer: "Um we kinda don't have room. So I was wondering if you didn't mind sitting on my lap on the way?"

She looked embarrassed and moved from foot to foot. I thought she looked so cute when she'd get shy.

Ashley: "Yeah, no prob"

She looked at me shocked and then smiled

Spencer: "Okay"

She opened the car door and sat in and then she helped me get settled on her lap. I closed the door and she had reached over me to get the seat belt. Her arm brushed against my chest and I swear two particular nubs were standing at attention now. She buckled the seat belt around us and then she held my waist with her arms.

Alex: "Hey Spenny! Who's your hot friend?"

Spencer: "Shes umm…"

I can feel her tense all of a sudden and I can feel her heart racing against my back. Spencer and I havent really made it official that we're girlfriends yet, so I understand her nervousness. So I took her hand and kissed the back of it and smiled at the big meaty guy.

Ashley: "Im her girlfriend"

I can feel her calm down a little and she kissed the back of my neck to show her thanks.

Alex: "Dang Spenny you always got the hot girls"

Spencer: "I know, but Ashley is the best of em all"

She gave my hand a gentle squeeze

Katie: "Yeah yeah whatever Spencer. So can we go now?"

I barely realized the girl sitting next to Clay. She seemed really annoyed and upset for some reason, but none of us acknowledged it and we headed to the club. Something doesn't feel right about this night. I can feel it.


	7. Chapter 7

{Spencers POV}

So now we're all hanging out in a booth at Grey's, having a few beers. Clay, Alex, and Glen all were able to find girls to dance with them. Alex and Glen look like fools though cause they are both the drunkest out of all of us. Man lucky I can drive, but im planning to drop off the dead weight at my house and ima head back with Ash to her house. I can care a less that I have visitors, I wanna be alone with Ash. She doesn't know that I want to go back with her yet. I plan on surprising her with the good news. Speaking of Ashley. She looks soooo hot tonight. She wore only a black vest and her mini denim skirt. She had no shirt, I can see her black bra showing from her vest and her tight abs making me wanna run my hands all over em. She's sitting as close as possible to me and holding my hand. She smells so good, I can still smell that familiar Kat Von D perfume. God it drives me wild.

Ashley: "I missed you so much this week"

Spencer: "I missed you too. Im so sorry we cant have more time together"

She then looked down at our hands and I can tell something was bothering her.

Spencer: "Whats wrong babe?"

Ashley: "No its just…its just getting harder with Abby"

She looked up to me and our eyes met.

Ashley: "I wanna tell her Spence…about us. I think she can handle it and im pretty sure she has to know by now. Considering all the times I defended you"

I ran my hand along her cheek and slid a piece of hair behind her ear.

Spencer: "Is this what you want?"

Ashley: "Yes…more than anything. I don't want to hide our relationship anymore Spence"Spencer: "What about the kids at school? Coming out is hard and the criticism is even harder to deal with"

She looked at me and then turned to stare at her drink on the table in concentration. She then started to slowly nod and looked at me and nod again, but this time in assurance.

Ashley: "Yes…yes I think I can handle it and I know you'll be there for me…right?"

I kissed her forehead softly and held her tight.

Spencer: "Of course I will be there for you"

She held me tight and I can feel her breath hitting my neck. Everything was silent, everything was warm, everyone disappeared, everyone seemed to go away at this moment we shared together. Our bodies, our hearts, our souls became one at this exact moment. I don't want this moment to end, but of course something always ruins it.

?: "GIVE ME A F 'ING DRINK!"

We both heard a familiar voice yell and a glass smash loudly on the floor. We looked toward the bar and sure enough, a drunken Katie was there yelling at the bar tender for not giving her another drink. Obviously she had enough and now was causing a threat to others, so the bouncer picked her up as if she was a tooth pick and took her outside.

Ashley: "Time to go"

Spencer: "Ugh yeah…"

The boys thought so too cause they had come back to the booth and grabbed their coats. Ash and I grabbed ours and we left the bar.

{Katie's POV}

Ugh I couldn't stand looking at them for any much longer! That hore with her hands all over MY girl. Well Spencer isn't my girl anymore, but I want her back and this chick is NOT going to get in my way. They were too cozy so I had to break it up. What better than to smash a few glasses and catch their attention? I wasn't even drinking, I just played like I did. Of course the damm bouncer had to throw me out, but now they all have to come out and leave with me. Which means Ashley and Spence cant have their little time together. They all came out of the bar. The boys stumbled out and Ashley and Spence came out holding hands. Ugh I can seriously throw up at the site. After that, Spencer drove us to her house and we all climbed out of the car.

Spencer: "Hey Clay, tell mom im going to spend the night at Ashleys"

I quickly looked over at her.

Katie: "Your not staying?"

She looked at me with those piercing blue eyes. I know I haven't seen Spence in a few years, but I always know what that look means. So I just stayed quiet and stormed inside. How can I get Spence back when shes always with that hore! Ugh I gotta find a way. Im really going to fight for this girl. I know I messed up with her and I wish I never made the choice I did. I jus gotta prove that to Spencer somehow.

{Ashleys POV}

Ashley: "Mmmm S-spencer"

I moaned deeply into Spencers ear as she sucked and kissed at my neck. We're at my place and, of course, on my bed. She surprised me when she said she was coming home with me, but it made me so happy. I've been waiting for this alone time with her in forever. Her hands held a tight grip on my hips, while I sat comfortably on her lap and my hands laced in her golden blonde locks. Her hands started traveling under my shirt and they made themselves comfortable on the middle of my back. Everything she was doing felt so good, but for some reason…I didn't feel ready. I mean…am I ready to sleep with this girl? Am I ready to go all the way after my abusive relationship with Aiden and all this drama with Abby? Before I can answer my own thoughts, she had unclasped my bra and a flash of Aidens face came into my head. I quickly covered myself with my arms. She stopped and looked at me confused and worried.

Spencer: "Ash…you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head and got off of her to clasp my bra back on.

Spencer: "Baby…what is it?"

I felt her hands on my shoulders and her breath in my ear. It took all my strength to turn around and look into those concerned blue eyes.

Ashley: "Yeah, im alright…its just…I don't think im ready Spence. I mean its not you…Its just when I close my eyes and feel your hands on me…I still see him..I still see Aiden and it scares me"

Spencer quickly pulled me into her chest and held me as tight and close as possible as I cried my pain away. We sat comfortably before we heard the dog bark and quickly run down the stairs. We followed him curiously down and was shocked to find Katie trying to get out the front window. She stood frozen with one leg on the couch and the other hanging over the open window.

Ashley: "What the hell are you doing here? ! And breaking in my house!"

She jumped back in the house and looked at Spencer.

Spencer: "What is your deal Katie? What are you doing here?"Katie walked up to Spencer and took her hands and looked deep into her eyes.

Katie: "Spencer I know this is crazy for coming here, but I just had to. Spence I want you back. We were meant to be and I came all the way from Ohio just to prove it to you. . I love you Spencer"

I stood there open mouthed and in shock. Did she just say she wants my girlfriend? Spencer pulled her hands away and pushed Katie back a few steps away from her gently.

Spencer: "I can't believe you would ever think id get back with you! You left me Katie! You chose a small bag of fucking cocaine over our love! You broke my heart and you expect me to go back to you just because of a few nice words? Your fucking crazy! Im with Ashley now and she makes me so happy. She's never once treated me the way you did"

She took my hand in hers and held my forearm with her other. Katie looked at us with pure hate and yet, tears brimmed her eyes.

Katie: "Spencer I was stupid back then! You may think this slut is for you, but she's not! We went through everything together! We grew up together! We even ran away together when our parents didn't accept our love!"

Spencer: "Yeah well you threw all of that away when you decided to keep doing drugs Katie"

Katie: "Im done with all that Spence. I gave that all up when I realized I lost you for good when you moved. I've been clean ever since you left. Please Spence give me another chance!"

Before I knew it, Katie ran up to Spencer and kissed her hard and I quickly reacted and pushed her off Spencer.

Ashley: "I don't know who the fuck you are, but Spencer is with me now and she does not want you! So keep your grubby hands off of my girl!"

Next thing I know, Katie and I are on the floor beating the shit out of each other. She pulled my hair and scratched my cheek, which I knew blood would be dripping from. I punched her head a few times and kicked her off of me. I climbed ontop of her and started punching her face, blood on my knuckles and her face was a shade of purple and red. I was then pulled off of her and dragged away from Katie's limp body. I turned to see it was Spencer who pulled me off. I broke down crying and she held me tight as thoughts of how dangerous I truly am. Am I another Aiden? I felt a rush of excitement with each swing, with each contact of her skull. I always feared Aiden, but I never knew the person I had to fear…was myself.


End file.
